Damned Brides
by MareofAsgard
Summary: Supernatural fanfic with Sam/OC and Castiel/OC. This is rated M to give me room to work, as well as potential lemons later on. Feel free to favorite and review. It keeps me going to know you like the story. Really it does. :
1. Prologue

Damned Brides

Story written by: Shikyo Ryukami & Kurisetina

Three women stood in an old ranch house, a roaring fire the only light. They sat in old Victorian style chairs, cushions a deep maroon. One, an elderly woman narrowed her gaze at the two who sat before her. A tense silence hung around them, just waiting to be broken.

It seemed the two younger women, both in their twenties, were in a match against the elder. One, a woman with long thick ebony hair seemed unsure. She held her hand over a predominantly pregnant stomach, rubbing the bulging abdomen. Beside her was a much surer woman, her shoulder length hair a rusting red, closer to brown. She held her arms crossed tight over her bust, chin tilted up as she glared down her nose at the old woman.

The silence shattered with hissing, followed by a firm voice, booming from the older woman. "I will not allow you to put her in danger like this Catherine Hanna Shackles! Alice will have her children in a hospital. Why do you put me through this? Do you want your mother to die of heart attack? " The mothers tone softened as the last question was given.

Catherine gave a roll of her hazel brown eyes. She huffed loudly, uncrossing her legs as her jaw set stubbornly. "Alice needs to have the twins here, at home! You know as well as I just what lurks the halls of hospitals. We are hunters' mom. Don't you realize that those beasts will go after us while we are weak? It would be best to do the birthing here, away from civilization." Alice looked to her sister, terror in those pony eyes. She was absolutely terrified of the idea of a monster getting a hold of her in such a delicate state. What if it murdered her family in that hospital, made her watch as it wrings her children's necks. The things that could be done to her and her loved ones... Catherine's fears were legitimate, it would be better to not make a scene of the birthing. Keep it out of the sight of possible enemies.

The mother however was not done, and had a point to argue. She would not stand idly by as her daughters made a grave mistake. "No. We need the medical staff. You can't very well expect her to give birth by herself, naturally? With twins? No, it's mad! It could kill them, it could kill her!" She raved, slamming her fist onto the arm of the chair.

"You gave birth to us naturally."

"The two of you weren't twins! I had you one at a time, not in the same night!"

Catherine puffed up, sitting straight in her chair. Her voice rose to a yell as she countered. "I had my two in the same night! It was all natural!" She showed how proud she was of this accomplishment, smirking. That should be argument enough.

"Yes, and it was a reckless move! Who's to say Alice won't be so lucky?"

"I'll get Bobby to help again! He knows what he's doing."

At this point Alice jumped in, finally speaking up. "I think I get a say in this." She stated her voice a soft airy soprano sound. She sighed softly, looking sadly between her sister and mother. This matter, it shouldn't tear them apart like it has. "Mom, I'm sorry. I want to have my kids away from the hospital. Complications in labor are better then having a demon attack us! I'm sorry."

The mothers eyes widened, her jaw going slack. Her face slowly darkened, reddening as her mouth closed. "Fine. Don't come crying to mommy when your children come out dead!" She stood, spinning and heading to the door to leave the room. At the door frame however she paused, turning back to look at her children. "And you won't be having them in my household!"

Catherine's oh so triumphant expression faltered, and her own jaw slackened this time. Her mother was seriously refusing to let them bring the twins into the world in the safety of the family home? She growled, standing as she retorted to her mothers retreating back. "Fine, we'll go to Bobby's. He won't refuse us."

Alice's eyes went wide at the yelling, and she found tears welling in them. This was something she didn't want happening. She didn't want her family to break up, even if this was just a temporary feud. The last thing she had wanted to happen was for her mother to refuse her safe keeping in the house.

"Come on! It's a good drive to Bobby's." Catherine ordered, snatching up Alice's arm, being rougher then needed due to her angered state. Alice yelped and complied, following her sister.

As the siblings pulled out of the drive a sickening feeling settled over Alice. She glanced over her shoulder to the disappearing homestead, feeling that she had made a mistake…

Screams echoed from the two-story home of Bobby singer. In the floor of the living room laid Alice Shackles, her sister behind her, holding Alice's head in her lap. Bobby, the poor man, was at the catching end of the birth process. He had a rather hands on job before him.

As the girls' mother had predicted, complications had reared their ugly heads at the woman in labor. One of the babies had the umbilical around its throat. However, this wasn't the one who was coming out. No, the one coming out currently was attempting to go feet first, a dangerous and tricky situation.

"Bobby! Come on!" Catherine shrieked, coaching her sister in her breathing. A look of fear paled her typically tanned complexion.

Alice was too busy screaming at the top of her lungs, contractions, among other things causing pain to resonate through her body. She could barely comprehend the yelling's of Bobby and Catherine. Though she thought she could hear Bobby yell, "I'm trying, I'm trying!"

The labor process went on for what seemed forever, dragging on, though everything was happening so fast. It was an odd and disorienting feeling.

Still, eventually both the twins were out, Alice lying there, panting and exhausted. She didn't even have to see them; all she had to see was the look on Bobby's face. Tears sprung from her eyes, a loud wail coming from her. Her babies, her babies were gone! They hadn't even taken their first breaths.

Bobby and Catherine looked to one another, their faces distraught. Neither knew exactly how to consol a grieving mother, a wailing woman. Though, one thing they did understand was, Alice wasn't allowed to see the little lifeless bodies. She couldn't see their bloodied skin, a beautiful olive complexion underneath all the fluids, paled by death. Nor could she see their little eyes, never opening.

So, Bobby gathered up the blankets intended for the children, wrapping them up gently. He had intended to remove their corpses from the scene while Alice was distracted. He wanted to keep her from seeing what she wasn't meant to see. Yet, a small arm flopped from one of the bundles carefully cradled in his arms.

At that sight Alice shrieked, jerking. Even after the torment she was put through, she attempted to get to the little bodies. She jerked from her sisters' hold, crying out as she reached for them. "No! Don't…don't take my babies away from me. Please." She bawled, clenching her outreached hand. Sobs echoed from Alice as slowly she bent over, hiding her face in her arms.

Bobby had no choice but to stop at her pleas. How could he say no to a tormented never-mother? He sighed softly, shaking his head. "I will find shoeboxes to place them in." He stated, handing the bodies to Catherine. Bobby left the room, going up stairs to fetch said boxes.

Boxes? He wanted to shove her pretty children into boxes? No, no, they would live. "Catherine…" By her tone she had seemed to have calmed, yet a certain hysteric tone still laced her voice.

Catherine glanced up in response to her sisters call, eyes widening as she noticed her sister standing over her now. Blood ran down Alice's leg, along with a few other fluids. Slowly, Catherine's gaze trailed up her sisters' body. Her eyes widened and she gasped, noticing the look in her sisters' usually calm, gentle eyes.

Bobby jumped, hearing a sudden shriek. His eyes widened, suspecting the worse. He raced to the stairs, making it down without falling over himself by some miracle. What he saw was Catherine on the floor, holding her gut, breathless. The stillborns and their mother were nowhere in sight.

Catherine was gasping for air, hardly able to collect enough to speak, " She…she's going to the old crossroads!"

At this disturbing news Bobby ran past Catherine, making for the door quickly. He couldn't let sweet Alice make such a mistake. Wasn't there enough tragedy in one night? Just barely, just barely, he could see a dark figure racing off into the darkness of a small patch of trees.

Cursing he followed, running as fast as he could. Though, let's face it, the adrenaline coursing through Alice out did the adrenaline going through Bobby. She was a desperate mother, tormented by the loss of children she didn't even get to have. Her only thought was to get them back, and to make sure she wasn't stopped.

Alice slowed to a trot, moving out into a clearing, two dirt roads conjoining. Old paths used mostly for walking, yet they were still a form of crossroad. Never doubt the power lurking in even the most insignificant of places. Her chest heaved as she fell to her knees, not bothering to catch herself for fear of dropping the corpses so closely cradled to her. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get her heart to calm.

At opening her eyes she found she was staring at the clothed groin of a man. She looked up swiftly, smiling when she found those red eyes looking at her. The demon chuckled at her, 'tsk'ing at her state. "Well, look at this mess. A mother, desperate to save her children, only…it's too late. How…sweet." He taunted her, smirking, pleased to have this opportunity before him.

"You know, it's not often I come to people, without the summons of course. I know what you want, don't even bother telling me." The demon knelt before Alice, placing his hand atop her head. He was practically purring! "What we really need to discuss, is what it is I want."

His hand dug into her cold, sweaty hair, gripping and pulling. He made her look at him, knowing she would do what he wanted. She was putty in his hands. "It's quite simple really. I want your soul." His tone was nonchalant, as if this were a common request. "Hmmm, five years left to live is more then generous! In fact, I'm selling myself short for you." He stated, grinning at her.

The offer was tempting, yet Alice wanted more. She wanted longer with her children. Five years was too short. "Ten."

The demon stared at her before laughing. "She tries to barter when she has nothing on the table!" He shook his head, sighing. "Sweetie, you obviously don't know how this works. You should, but you don't. If you want ten years with your busted precious cargo, then you might want to sweeten the pot."

What could Alice offer, she had nothing. There was nothing this demon would want from her! Dismay crossed her face and he caught sight. It was precious, absolutely adorable, to him anyways. He thought it so cute how she was so affected by so few years with her children. Where he would only give most one or two years alive, he was willing to grant her five! She should be grateful, flattered.

Still, maybe he could pry something from her. No one had found a proper vessel for the boss mans offspring. To birth the one who would keep everything running on earth, even if Lucifer fell. The demons gaze went to the bodies.

"Let me see the little things. " He ordered, holding his arms out.

Alice was hesitant; could she trust him with the babies? No time, no time for that! Bobby, she could hear him calling for her, she could hear him running closer and closer. Hastily, Alice handed them over, resting the corpses in his arms. The demon looked down at them, at first with disgust, then with a look of pleased amusement.

"Tell you what. I'll grant you ten years. All I want is to be able to do what I want with these two. They could have a very big role to play." His grin grew and he laughed darkly. He watched Alice as she stared between him and the direction Bobby's voice came from. She had no time to think, perfect.

"Fine! Just give me my babies!" She cried out, reaching out to snag his shirt. She pulled him to her, and just as Bobby broke the tree line their lips met. Cries came from the children in the demons arms as their little bodies began to squirm. Their cries were deafened by Bobby's scream of, "Alice, no!" Yet, he was too late, much too late.

The demon pulled away, smirking. He handed the now living infants to Alice, looking down at her. "Oh, the names Jake, you might want to remember that. May come in handy down the line." With that he was gone.

Alice looked down at her children, taking notice of an odd detail. The one nestled in her right arm had a mark on her left wrist, a waning crescent moon, and three blood droplets falling from it. Then, the child on the left had the same mark, only it had been rested only centimeters down and inches to the right of the child's navel.

Bobby stared at Alice's back, absolutely horrified. She didn't know what she could have set those poor children up for! How long did she have? Ten years? That was cruelty to those children, and then they had whatever that demon planned for them later along in their lives.

"They were better off dead…"

Alice glanced over to him, beaming. She didn't care what he said, her children were breathing. Her children were alive and well. They were beautiful little girls, two very beautiful little girls.

"Ellie…" She motioned to the child with the mark on her wrist, then motioning to the other, "Melinda."

Despite what everyone said, despite all the negativity towards the fate of the girls, everyone loved them. They helped in their raising, considering their father wasn't even known. Alice's mother helped, babysitting the two, taking them on weekends. Bobby even got involved at times, showing up when he was needed. Sometimes he would simply show up to show up. Even a hunter wants to see family.

The girls lived a normal life, being raised so that they had no clue of what was to come. They weren't even allowed to know what their family did. The only monsters the twins ever faced were the kind that lurked in the closet or under the bed.

As they grew up, the girls personalities developed, similar yet different.

Ellie Shackles was the dominant child. She was a rather mischievous little girl, always getting into everything. Fun was her main goal, and she did anything to achieve it. Despite her constant search for entertainment, Ellie had her little moments. She held a hot temper and sharp tongue for those who dare make their way to her bad side. Ellie wouldn't wait for an explanation, instead she would lash out, breaking her foes down in any and every way she could. Though it had started with words, Ellie's behavior had gone into physical violence at times. Though it wasn't often that she used her fists, she knew just how to. In most battles, she would win. School bullies stood no chance. Especially with little tyrannical Melinda at her side.

Melinda or Mel as she had grown to be called was a kind, fun loving child. She followed Ellie like a lost puppy, following her sisters' rather bad example. Still, Melinda was usually the one who got them out of trouble instead of getting them into trouble. Like her sister Melinda had her moments. Though, she had never been very good with words. Instead she went straight for the fight. Her point usually got through. Melinda was known for getting into more fights then her sister, easily hurt and offended as she was. Despite her inability to simply talk thing through, if not upset, she was known for being absolutely adorable. One such example would be how she never could say Bobby's name right. Instead of calling him Bobby she would and an 'L', and call him Bobbly.

Ten years have passed since the twins were born, dead. Ten years have passed since their mother desperately made a deal for their lives. Today was the day, today was their tenth birthday.

Ellie was helping her sister, lugging half of the other twins' weight. "Dammit Mel, just why did you have to get into that fight?" She snapped, irritable. It wasn't only because she now had to help her sister walk on the way home, but because her sister was hurt.

Mel glanced to her sister, frowning. She had gotten into yet another fight, this time with a boy notorious for picking on people. A school bully one would say. In her fight she had gotten bruised, along with receiving a bloody lip and busted ankle. She knew her sister would have done the same, had she known that the bastard had been trying to talk about them behind their backs. It was sickening! He was saying things about them that he could never know, that weren't even true. The worst part was, people had been buying it.

"You didn't hear him. He was talking about how we had no dad…how we, we…" Mel growled, her frown deepening. She heard Ellie sigh beside her and glanced over. For a moment the two were silent, and then Mel apologized, "I'm sorry you have to help me…" Ellie glanced over before smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Oh well, I suppose this could be my B-day gift for you. " Mel whined at Ellie's joke, having wanted something from her sister. Ellie just laughed, shaking her head. Her laugh, however, was cut short as the two turned to walk up the short drive to their home. Both girls stared with wide bright green eyes. Their house was in a wreck, windows busted all up, the door hanging on its hinges.

The girls looked to one another before awkwardly hurrying to get in, calling for their mother. As they entered they slowed down, looking around. The inside of their home was even worse off. Furniture was destroyed, pieces of their living room set strewn everywhere. Further into the living room they noticed blood at the bottom of the stairs. Ellie looked to Mel, knowing she could go up there without her sister.

Mel pushed away from her sister, starting up the stairs herself; wincing every time she put weight on her damaged ankle. "Mom!" She called, hurrying to get to the end of the blood trail.

Just as she was about to open the door to her moms room, where the blood led, Mel heard her sister scream behind her. She spun, feeling her ankle throb even more. To her relief it was Bobby, holding Ellie back. "Mel, come on. Don't you dare go in that room."

Why? Her mom could be hurt! Mel shook her head, turning back to the door. Bobby yelled for her to stop, releasing Ellie to grab at her. The door was already open, and the sight had been seen. For a moment everything was quiet, then two little girls could be heard screaming at the absolute tops of their lungs.

Bobby grabbed the girls, forcing them both to turn away from the scene. He used his body to keep them from looking back. He had to get his own bearings, had to clear his head. A moment after he lifted up both girls, quickly making his way down the stairs and out of the house. He took them to his truck, shoving them in. "Stay." With that he grabbed a gas can and salt from the bed of the truck. He went into the house, ignoring the tears that went down his own cheeks.

Ellie and Mel sat in the truck, huddled together, going into hysterics from what they had seen. The sight was seared into their memories. Forever they would be haunted by the image of their mother, a bloody mess, lying in the middle of her bedroom floor. She had stared lifelessly at her children, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Neither child really registered the fact that Bobby was climbing into the truck, hauling ass to get out of there.

The entire ride in that truck was a complete and total haze. Both children had cried, bawling their eyes out until they fell asleep. Now they were being awoken to go into a house, their grandmother's house. Bobby carried one, the grandmother carrying the other.

They were awake, well partially. Mel and Ellie could comprehend what was going on, but it was all in a groggy fog. They remembered being set in a bed, tucked in. They remembered Bobby and their Grandmother talking.

"I'll take care of them. Don't worry Bobby; I'll make sure to keep them out of all this. They will live as normal lives as they can."


	2. Chapter 1: Realizations

Melinda and Ellie Shackles are twins, living with their Grandmother. At current they are of age thirteen, two lovely girls. Melinda took to keeping her thick hair long, usually up in a ponytail, her bangs too short to go up so they hang in her face, mostly swept to the left. In opposite, Ellie kept her hair rather short, keeping her bangs off to the right. Both girls had tanned skin, a natural olive complexion enhanced by working in the field with their guardian. They had green eyes, possibly inherited by their father, whom no one knew the identity of.

The two girls also developed two different clothing styles, yet they weren't too far on the spectrum. Ellie was more willing to wear skirts and frilly outfits. Eccentric colors, stockings and bow-ties were only part of what she would wear. Mel, she was more of a pants type girl. It was much easier to get around in jeans then it was to get around in a skirt. Like her sister she would adorn accessories others would call odd. She was willing to wear frilly things, pretty things. All she wanted was to wear pants with what she had on.

After the incident with the twins mother three years ago, the girls have been raised by their Grandmother. She would home school them, teach them everything your average person should know.

Everything seemed normal for them. They were just a small family living too far from civilization to bother with public or even private schooling. Yet, for three years, the children couldn't have lived a less normal life. Mel had started having nightmares, never being able to sleep due to the terrors. For the first year she had refused to even talk. She often would go missing, only to be found in the older barn. In there she would lay out across the back of a rose grey Clydesdale, the gelding just standing there with his big head hung down. In most cases she would have fallen asleep, face stained with tears by the time she was found.

Ellie was just as bad off, yet she didn't seem to show as much as Melinda. This was mostly because she would keep a strong act up. Anyone who knew Ellie, however, took note that she had grown more aggressive. She was easier to set off and much harsher about it when she was. Like her sister, she couldn't sleep, insomnia plaguing her nights. She didn't want to eat, and did so as little as her Grandmother would allow. Ellie was the emotionally strongest of the twins, and found her sister leaning on her for reassurance. Which, she really didn't mind. She would put up a tough act, pretend she was ok. Though once alone, completely alone, she blew up. Anything and everything in the area was destroyed.

The Grandmother, Jane, tried her very best to raise the two girls. The hardest part she found was keeping the two out of her hunting tools and books. Along with finding a way to answer their questions about their mother, without giving away what really happened. She didn't want the two to enter the hunter world. Possibly, if they didn't enter that life, their fate could be avoided.

"It's alright Mel." Ellie sat at the edge of her sister's bed, cradling Mel in her arms. Her sister was bawling, sobbing loudly, having been awoken by another if not the same dream.

This was a common occurrence, and one of the main reasons Ellie never slept. Every night her sister would have these dreams. She had dreams about their mother, beasts standing in her peripheral watching her. They would lick their jaws, staring at her with eyes of hunger. Yet she would say they were invisible, no one could see them, not even she, which made no sense. What if her more delicate sister was to have these night terrors and she was too asleep to help? Though there were other reasons, such as her own haunting nightmares. They were just as bad as Mel's and she refused to risk suddenly waking in this condition. No, she had to remain strong, and those dreams would cripple her.

Ellie glanced down at Mel, hearing the sobs quieting down to soft little hiccups. She sighed, closing her eyes. Finally, her sister had calmed some, had stopped crying.

Slowly, Ellie shifted the other twin out of her hold and into a sitting position on the bed. "I'll go get your meds." She stated, standing with a deep frown. For a moment she watched Mel wipe her eyes. Then she headed to the bathroom, connected to the room they shared. Just as she opened the medicine cabinet she heard her sister whimper and call, "Can..can yo..you bring my cramp..meds?"

Mel glanced up as Ellie returned. She had curled in on herself, holding her lower stomach. "Cramps again? You have the worst cramps of anyone I knew." Ellie commented, pulling out the necessary dosage of the medications. Ever since Mel had started her periods, at a rather early age mind you, she had suffered from disabling cramps. She was known to be in so much pain she would lay on the floor. Any attempts to talk with the girl at this point would be met with something flying at your face. It could be anything really. She could throw anything from a dust bunny to a vase.

The poor girl took her meds, swallowing them dry. With a heavy, shaky sigh, Melinda laid back down. She stared at the ceiling, scared to fall asleep. Yet her eyelids began to get heavy, medication settling into her system. Her eyes remained open just long enough for her to see her sister lay in her own bed across the room. Though she knew, Ellie wasn't going to sleep. A drug fogged sleep took over, the fog keeping her from comprehending any dreams that preyed on her that night.

As she usually did, Ellie simply laid there, thinking. Most of the time she wondered about her mother, she wondered about her death. Just who killed her, what killed her? That bloody mess had been nearly unrecognizable! What could have done something like that? It couldn't have been human, it just couldn't have. Still, everyone told her that they had already caught the criminal. Though they wouldn't tell her who, where, why, how. They just expected her to believe them, which she had for a while. Too many sleepless nights quickly changed that.

For hours, Ellie laid in bed, just staring at one spot on the ceiling. Every so often she would look to her sisters sleeping form, checking that she was ok.

It was the early hours of the morning. The sun wasn't even really up. Only a few rays of light were beginning to form over the horizon. Everything was going as usual. Mel had her nightmares, and Ellie just laid in bed as the night went by. In an hour or so the girls Grandmother would call on them, telling them breakfast was ready and that they had to help feed animals before they got to work on home schooling.

However, something very unusual happened. A light taping noise was coming from the window to Ellie's right. She scowled, glancing to the window. Was that a mans shadow she was seeing? No, well yes, it was a boy! He was about her age, looking dead at her with red eyes. The tint of those orbs had her rather nervous. Other then his oddly tinted eyes, the boy appeared to be a dirty blonde, his hair long and shaggy. It appeared the boy probably never went a day in his life without a nappy head. It was rather cute in a way. He had the rounded face of youth, yet it was visible where he had begun to mature. His skin was tanned, probably due to working outside like her. After all, in this part of the state there were only farms.

Another thing that had her worried, her sisters and her room was on the second story of the house hold.

That shouldn't even be possible!

His nails tapped at the window again, a rhythm of four. Slowly, Ellie went to the window, staring at the boy. Once she stood before him, he motioned for the window to be opened. Then he placed a finger to his lips, glancing to her sister.

Did he really want her to open the window for him? Still, he was thirteen, and unarmed. He wouldn't do any damage, couldn't do any damage. These facts, along with Ellie's curiosity had her slowly, silently sliding the window up. Cold air blew into the room, lightly playing with the fabric of her night gown.

"How are you doing that?" Ellie questioned in a hushed tone, glancing around him and at the wall under her window. There was no physical explanation for his ability to get up there! So just what was going on?

The boy chuckled, shaking his head. "Hello to you too, I'm Jake! Also, I'm just awesome like that." Was his only answer, as useless as it was. This response was unsatisfactory, and earned a glare from Ellie. She scowled at him, raising an eyebrow as he held a hand out to her. What did this freak show want? "Sorry, I don't jump out windows with strangers."

He paused, a deflated look about him. Shortly after his smirk was back in place and he was stopping her from closing the window on him. "You WANT to jump out the window with this stranger, know why? " She just stared at him, narrowing her eyes in frustration. What an ass. "I know things, things about your mom. I know about your entire family in fact. You would be surprised at what they keep from you. "

This boy, this random boy thought he knew about her family? "Yeah right, go away!" Again she attempted to close the window, finding that it wouldn't even budge under his hold. What was with this kid? He should at least be showing some effort in keeping that window open!

"I know everything you want to know. I can tell you it all too, all you need to do is listen, take a walk with me. Come on, you know they never caught her killer. You and Melinda darling deserve to know!" He grinned, taking note of the hesitance in Ellie's gaze, she was his. Already he had won; he knew it before her hand rested in his.

Ellie started to pull at his arm, thinking they would sneak out through the front door. However, her weight was suddenly yanked forward, and she found herself falling out the window. A hand clamped over her mouth, and an arm went around her waist. The hand on her mouth quieted her scream of fear. Was this boy trying to kill them?

A light thud sounded in her ears, and she felt her weight shifting. Yet, everything was still blurring around her. They weren't stopping, no they were going faster. Where was he taking her?

The speed was making Ellie sick. Every turn made her stomach churn. Though his run was smooth, she though she would puke from motion sickness. That however, wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was when he finally stopped. He released Ellie and she slid to her hands and knees, gagging and dry heaving. Despite having stopped, nothing stopped. Everything was spinning around her as her head was reeling, dizzy.

Just barely, she could hear the boy laughing at her. The loud smack of a palm smacking a knee sounded as he cackled. Was her misery really so enjoyable? "Oh, you should see your face. You look like you're going to puke." That would be because she did feel as if though she were going to be sick.

For a good five minutes, Ellie sat there, waiting for the world to stop spinning. Slowly, everything stopped, and her vision was once again normal. She looked to the boy and glared. He just chuckled at her, grinning broadly.

"Now, where shall we begin? How about at the very beginning…"

Months, it had been months since Ellie had disappeared. Approximately six months, six months! Everyone was worried sick, they never gave up searching. Still, there were no leads. Nothing pointed to where she possibly could have gone.

Mel was an absolute wreck, terrified. She was possibly worse effected then everyone else. To make matters worse, it was as if her family was keeping very important details from her. They would look at her with these deep, sad eyes. It was as if they had already forsaken her sister, and they were waiting for something to happen to her next.

Did they know what happened to Ellie? No, that was impossible! They wouldn't bother searching if they did. They had a clue though, that was the only explanation for their odd behavior.

It actually irritated Mel a bit that she was out of the loop. It was one thing with their mother, she knew her mother was dead and there was no fixing that. With Ellie though, she didn't know what happened, and she wanted to know if there was a possibility she was alive. It would only be fair, instead of keeping her hopes up only to crush them completely as they roll the corpse by.

The last thing she wanted was another incident like her mother. She didn't want to go somewhere and find her sister beaten and cut up.

As she usually did when upset, Mel found herself hiding away in the old barn. Up on the old geldings back she climbed, scooting so she was comfortable. The gelding lifted his head from a bale of hay, glancing back at her as he munched on the golden foliage. "Hey there Howdy, old boy." She greeted, patting his thick neck softly. The horse gave no response and she found herself smiling. One reason she came out here was for the silence. The silence, it helped her to think clearly. Another reason, this horse wouldn't judge her. They wouldn't care if she cried, and they even tried consoling her. Well, maybe they didn't, but whatever it was they did, it helped. Having those big brown eyes turning to her, those ears tilted towards you as they truly listened to her. It was relieving.

Of course, Ellie did listen, and she did make Mel feel better. Yet, she wasn't there, was she? Besides, there were some things she just found too silly to even talk about with humans.

Mel smiled, combing her fingers through the horse's mane, taking out the knots as best she could. She was just getting adjusted to the silence, feeling herself relax. Her body stretched out over Howdy's back, her head lying on his neck. Not that he minded any; he just continued to grind at the pieces of hay. Things were so peaceful in that barn.

Suddenly bedlam seemed to break out outside, the noise coming from the direction of the house. Howdy jolted, the large horse nearly throwing Mels unbalanced body off of his back. She slid off his back as he paced in place. Could someone have come with news on her twin? Excitement had her running back to the house, tripping a bit on her way. One of the dogs came running up beside her, thinking maybe she wanted to play. The Border collie barked at her before diverging from the path, running off to the right to go chase a rather helpless chicken.

What Mel found, wasn't a messenger coming to tell them about her sister. No, it was her sister herself, in the flesh! The thirteen year old counterpart didn't look all too happy, and their Grandmother even less so. Then, then there was some boy, a random boy! Who was this kid, why was their Grandmother giving him such a look? Was he the reason Ellie just took off in the middle of the night? The thought seemed impossible. There was no way Ellie knew the boy enough to do something so selfish and reckless. If she knew him, then wouldn't Mel as well?

Ellie glanced over her shoulder, looking at Mel as she walked up. She gave a smile, the gesture tense. "Hey sis. How's going? Guess what!" Ellie gave a grin, a rather harsh, worrisome grin. "Granny here has been lying to us the entire time! She knew who killed our mom, and why they killed our mom. She and everyone else!" The laugh that sounded from Ellie only increased Mel's worry for her sister's sanity.

"Come on, Ellie. You can't believe that. Grams wouldn't do anything like that to us. If she thought we needed to know, she would tell us. Who even told you any…?" "Jake told me!" Jake? Wait; was that who the kid was? It had to be, he was grinning as if he just won some kind of contest. Her sister…Ellie was going to jump at their Grandmother on the word of some punk kid?

Mel's eyes rolled and she glared at Ellie. "You've snapped you know that? How the hell is that little…" Mel looked over Jake, trying to find the words to describe him. "Freak kid supposed to know what's going on in our life?" Jake just laughed at the weak insult, shaking his head, 'tsk'ing at her. Ellie seemed more offended, upset that her sister didn't believe her. Her gaze snapped to their Grandmother, practically glaring daggers at the elderly woman.

"Tell her! Come on Grams, tell her everything. You know that I know, it's only fair she knows." Grams shoulders went back as she puffed up, glaring down her nose at Ellie. "You want her to know? Alright, let's start with the fact that you befriended Alice's murderer! The fact that the two of you shouldn't be here, that you're nothing but his toys, and that we were trying to keep this from happening! The two of you deserve a normal life. It seems you don't want that for you and your sister though." Grams looked to Mel, whose bright green eyes had widened. She backed up from both, not believing this. How could she believe it? "Mel, sweetie I want you to listen to me. We kept this from you for your protection, nothing more…"

Ellie gave a short, clipped laugh, rolling her eyes. "Protection? You weren't protecting anyone! You lied to us, and do you really think that would help us? We would be sitting ducks, helpless little sheep. All just because you wanted to protect us. Mel, they lied to us, our entire life. Didn't even tell us that our mom would be dead one day! No, they wait and let us find her for ourselves, and then they shelter us. They were just going to wait until demons came for us, and leave us trying to fight off something we know nothing about! "

Did she just say demons? What was this, some weird sci-fi movie? Mel scowled, shaking her head. "That's crazy! Demons aren't real." At that Jake stepped up, twirling his hand as he bowed. He grinned defiantly at her, red eyes glowing. Mel stared into his gaze, absolutely shocked now that she took note of the bloodied hue. "I would beg to differ Melinda. You see, I am a demon." Slowly he walked towards Mel, causing her to back away, stumbling. He kept at it, only stopping when the barrel of a gun was pressed to the back of his head. By the look on his face, he was relatively unaffected by this. In fact the demonic boy seemed quite pleased.

Mel heard a gun being cocked, but she could see her Grandmothers hand. She hadn't done it. Slowly, Mel glanced around, finding that Ellie had a gun pointed at their Grams. "Ellie!" Mel shouted out as Grams glanced over to her granddaughter. They met gazes, holding a glaring contest. For a long moment, everything was still, everything was quiet. Tension radiated from the entire group.

"You're really going to protect him? He killed Alice!" Ellie scowled, shaking her head. Her Grandmother seriously disappointed her. "Yeah, but he saved us! Besides, he didn't keep us in the dark. Not like you did. He even did a better job of consoling me then you did! He made me feel better about it all." By her voice, it was easy to tell that Ellie had some sort of connection with the demon. It was sick!

Grams slowly lowered her gun, a look of disgust on her face. Ellie however kept hers up, smirking.

"I just came to get some of my things, and to get Mel as well. I'm not going to let you keep her from being able to protect herself." Ellie spat, earning a look of shock and horror from her Grams, the horror only growing as she continued "Jake will teach us how to handle ourselves." Ellie reached out, snatching Mel's wrist. She started pulling at her sister, dragging her away.

A hand clasped around Mel's other wrist, pulling her from Ellie, throwing her balance off. She whined, looking between her sister and custodial guardian. The two glared darkly at each other, bother pulling at the arm they had hold of.

Jake stood off to the side, snickering softly as he watched the show. Oh this was priceless, a human tug of war!

"Let go old woman! You blew it with us!" Ellie shrieked, yanking hard on Mel's arm, causing her to stumble towards her. Then her weight was pulled around again, being forced to fall to her Grandmother as she retaliated, "No! You may ruin your life, but I won't let you mess up hers!"

This continued in vicious, disorienting cycle, causing Mel's shoulders and head to hurt.

Finally, enough had been enough and Mel yanked her arms back into her own possession. "Shut up the both of you!" Her typically soft voice rose to fortissimo, loud and powerful as she put all her irritation and confusion into that one scream in an effort to silence her family. Afterwards her throat hurt a bit, causing her to lower her voice as she continued, "I think I deserve to choose for myself. Instead of being dragged around like some kind of object!"

The two looked to one another, both looking rather ashamed. Still, both were determined to have Mel on their side.

"I want a compromise…" This caused instantaneous shock from both sides. Mel looked at both, gaze steady, dead serious. "I want to learn about everything. Everything Ellie knows everything I should know. Still though, Ellie, I don't want to be pulled from my family. Grams has taken good care of us, despite lying to us about things. She should know a lot, she could teach us."

Silence settled on the farm, no one had anything to say. Ellie and Grams both stared at one another, unsure what to say, much less do. Their gazes slowly drifted to Mel, who looked stubbornly between the two. Ellie eventually looked to Jake, who had fell silent from his laughter, standing with his arms crossed. "Well Jake, what do you think?"

The demon frowned softly, staring at Mel with slightly narrowed eyes. Then he shrugged, holding his hands up in a motion to indicate he didn't care. "The girl's smart. You might want to learn from the old woman. Don't worry; I'll keep track of your progress." He chuckled, turning to leave. "Have fun with your lives as hunters' girls. I know I'm going to enjoy watching you grow." Of course, he meant in more then just their skills. Though, he would keep an especially close eye on Ellie. She was his after all. As far as Mel went, he wasn't really allowed to touch the girl now. No, her path had been set out once he informed the higher ups of the deal.

The three Shackles' stared after Jake, the Grandmother glaring darkly at the back of the demon. This was his fault! It was his fault her family may fall apart further. Already she has lost one her daughters, one physically, the other emotionally. No, the only two grandchildren that she ever got to see, they were turning against her. That demon had no right showing up on her property and taking Ellie away! He had no right telling her all of that!

"Well Grams, when do we start?" Grams glanced down, seeing that the twins now stared up at her with two sets of determined green eyes. She sighed in response and herded the two inside. "Tomorrow. For tonight you two are going to listen as I explain everything. Then you will eat and go straight to bed." She looked to Ellie and growled.

"Without slipping out in the middle of the night, scaring everyone to death."

"The night you were born, was a very stressful night. Full of mistakes and misery." The dysfunctional family sat at the old rosewood dining table. Ellie and Mel sat side by side, their Grandmother sitting across from them. She was reluctant to begin explaining, and even more reluctant to continue.

"Your mother was scared to go to the hospital to have the two of you. She chose to give birth in the protection of fellow hunters, more specifically with Bobby and your Aunt Catherine. I warned them, I told them, there would be complications. You two being twins, it wasn't safe. Not for you, not for your mother. "She had to pause, stop to take a deep breath and steady herself. "As I said, there would, there were complications. One of you decided to try coming out feet first, and this was happening while the other was caught by the chord. Neither of you made it. You were both born dead. "

Mel looked to Ellie, who wasn't shocked in the slightest. Apparently, Jake had already told her. Was this talk really only for her? Was she really the only one who didn't know anything about their family?

"Now, you're mother was absolutely devastated. She could have gone temporarily insane in that moment, I don't know. I wasn't even there." Guilt seemed to slam into the elderly woman as she looked down at her hands on the table. She wasn't there to help her daughter. Maybe, if she had been, none of this would have happened. "Though, according to Bobby and Catherine, she lashed out. She attacked Catherine, taking your…." God it was nauseating for her just to think about this. "Your bodies. She ran to an old cross road, the kind of place you go when you want to make a deal with a demon. That was exactly what she did too. Ellie, that demon you so befriended, he made the contract to your mother. He OWNS you and your sister. Do you see what you've befriended? "

Ellie crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes. "Let's not get on this subject old woman. Just get to the story."

With a sigh, the Grandmother continued. "Alright, fine. Those marks on your bodies, the one on your wrist Ellie, and the one on your lower abdomen Mel, they mean something. Though, none of us know what exactly. What we did know was she had ten years to live with the two of you. We didn't want you two to know. If you found out, then you would pursue this life, and would be that much closer to be claimed for whatever plots that damn demon is brewing! I know we shouldn't have hidden it from you, but we did it in your best interest. "

The siblings looked to one another, Ellie's gaze soft. Mel lifted her shirt, having to lower her pants just a tad. She stared at the symbol she had thought an odd birthmark. So, this mad her someone's object? She was just some pawn in a despicable game of chest?

"Well, now that Grams has finally told us the truth, and now that we're going to get in the family job. We can try to stop it Mel!" Ellie chirped, trying to cheer up her sister. She could see that devastated look on Mel's face, and it was absolutely depressing. It looked like her twin was about to cry! Yet, Mel didn't cry, much to Ellie's surprise.

Even more to her surprise was how Mel's gaze hardened and jaw set. "Grams, you should have told us. Still, I won't turn on you like Ellie. You can make it up to me by teaching us everything we need to know." Her voice shook, showing how much control it took for Mel. She wasn't good with handling her emotions, and never would be.

She stood, looking at the other two. "I'm going to bed."

"What about dinner?" Grams questioned, worried. Mel looked at her and shook her head, swallowing.

"No, I don't think I can eat right now."

The Grandmother and Ellie watched Mel as she left. They looked to one another, frowning in worry. Mel wasn't alright, to see her try to hold it in, they knew she was far from alright.


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting the Winchesters

There are things in this world, things we have pushed to the back of our minds. They hide under the security blanket that we have built up. We as humans call them myths, legends, anything but reality.

Demons, monsters, even Pagan gods, they're all real. Everything we have read about, everything we have laughed and joked about, they're real. They prey on us, on the weak, the unsuspecting. What we don't realize is, we walk by these predators everyday, have even "befriended" them. They blend into society, without the slightest issue.

Anyone, they could be anyone. They could be your next door neighbor; they could even be your so called best friend. No one can be trusted.

We blame other humans for deaths, murders, rapes, everything. Sometimes, we're right, sometimes it is just the despicable nature born into someone. Yet, many times, it's the work of something much worse. Even disasters such as plane crashes, ship wrecks, accidents with animals, any major event can be the effect of a paranormal being at work.

The ignorance of the masses has made them susceptible to being the lunch of a legendary beastie. Yet, there are those among us who believe, who know. They are our soldiers against the paranormal, hunters of the wicked creatures. Just as their foes do, they blend into our society, hiding the service they provide.

After all, the world wasn't ready to know the dangers they face so blindly everyday.

To become one of these soldiers, to become a hunter, it takes time. One can't learn how to deal with demons, skin walkers, shape-shifters, etc over night. No, it takes years of practice and study to become a hunter. Even still, one shouldn't go out into the field for quite some time. Hunters need to hone their skills, work to be at their best.

Despite the need for practice and training, many hunters have simply been thrown into the job. The loss of a loved one, or perhaps they had been hunted down by one once before. They learn through trial and error, a very risky and dangerous method of training.

Jane Kale Shackles was one such hunter, a veteran in the war against the paranormal. She was also mother of two, the now deceased Alice Nichole Shackles as well as the still living and married, Catherine Hanna Dounty. Both of her children had their own children, both having had twins surprisingly enough. Jane was also now the custodial guardian of Alice's children.

One of the women, Alice, almost wasn't able to have her children, not alive at least. Due to knowing just what was preying on civilization, Alice had feared giving birth in a hospital. Even a mid-wife wouldn't do! How was she to know they weren't possessed? So, Alice risked giving birth in the company of fellow hunters, her sister Catherine and the family friend, Bobby Singer.

Guilt rained on Jane every time she thought of her daughter's night of misery, the night when everyone became aware when she would die. She had kicked her daughter out, refusing her safety in the house she had grown up in. All because Alice didn't do how she had wanted. It was cruel and wrong of her, she saw that now.

That night, Alice's twins were born, dead. Complications during labor had claimed their lives before they ever began.

Loss of once children, it can cause insanity, and Alice found her grip on sanity had shattered. She had attacked her own sister, and took claim of the little corpses. In her despair, her desperation to have her children live, Alice had mad one very dreadful mistake. She made a deal with the devil.

Well, not really the devil, but a demon. At crossroads, even insignificant ones such as the one Alice went to, demons make deals. They usually take a persons soul, and give them so many years to live. The amount depends on what the person wants, and the greed of the demon.

Alice, she had nothing to truly offer when she went to the crossroads. Still, demons enjoy playing with hunters, and laying claim on their souls. It was even better when they could possibly get something out of it besides a soul. The demon Alice ran across, he had a plan for her and her children.

He presented her with an offer, the children would live and she would live five years with them. All this for her soul; it was a rather generous offer, for a demon. That hadn't been enough; Alice had wanted more, much more. So he wanted a sweeter pot, something more in return.

Ten years of life, and the demon was able to do what he wished for the children's future. Bobby had been bearing down on, running to stop her, and coming really close to doing so. This rushed Alice's decision, and kept her from thinking further on the deal.

She had kissed the demon, and the deal was final. The twins had lived.

These twins were named Melinda and Ellie Shackles. To mark the deal, both twins had a birthmark placed on them, a waning moon with three droplets of blood falling from it. On Melinda, this mark had been placed on her lower abdomen, centimeters below the navel and inches to the right. For Ellie, it was her wrist.

No one knew the fate of these two, not even their own mother had a clue the path set for them. They tried to stop the two from even coming close to demons. All their lives the twins were lied to, kept blind and ignorant. It wasn't until they were thirteen, three years after their death that they learned the truth. To everyone's shock and horror, the truth came from the very demon the deal was made with, Jake. This caused a dangerous and unholy connection between Jake and Ellie, the girl having grown attached to her demon.

Because of this realization, Ellie wanted to take Mel and leave. Jane, the Grandmother, wanted to keep Mel ignorant and away from the life of a hunter. Mel however wanted a compromise. She pulled the two together; making it well known she wanted her Grandmother to teach them.

She wanted to learn, but she refused to let her family be pulled apart. Though, she knew and understood that their connection would never be the same.

For years the twins were trained, prepared to be real hunters. Their Grandmother worked first to make sure they knew everything they needed to know. They studied everything mythical, even some things normal people had never heard of. The book work was boring and tedious, hard to concentrate on. So, when the girls were finally moved up to physical training, they were ecstatic.

Physical fitness was a very important part of their training, as well as hand eye coordination. After all, if you're a hunter and you can't shoot, you're screwed.

It wasn't until the two reached about seventeen that they had their first job. Their Grandmother went with them, making sure everything went as it should. The job was simple, just a ghost haunting her ex husband. The Grandmother stood back, only stepping in if the twins needed her intervention. To her pleasant surprise, they handled it wonderfully. The two burned the woman's corpse with salt, sending her spirit away.

From there the girls' progress was astounding. They kept taking jobs, their Grandmother always close by.

Now was the time, the day they would go on their own. After eight years of training, they were ready. .

The twins stood before their Grandmother who smiled softly. She looked over her twenty-one year old grandchildren, proud of the two. They had grown in so many ways.

Mel grinned and laughed eagerly, flicking her ebony bangs out of her face, only for the chin length hair to fall right back into place. Just as when she was little, Melinda kept nice long healthy hair, no additional chemicals. The thick hair was always kept up in a high ponytail, her bangs allowed to fall down in her face, swept to the left. Her sister, Ellie, kept her hair short, letting her bangs grow a bit longer then her actual hair. Blue tips had been dyed into her bangs, which swept to the right, opposite of her twins. They did this due to slight difference in taste, and to make it possible to tell the two apart.

Both had tanned olive skin, bright green eyes, and stood at 5'4. They were both in good health, their training keeping their bodies nice and slim. The girls had matured into C-cup bras, an average size for most women.

As years went by, their taste hadn't really changed any. Mel still wore pants and shorts a majority of the time, finding ways to remain creative with this with cute clothing. Ellie remained more open to skirts, wearing anything and everything if she deemed it cute. So, usually it would be rather eccentric clothing in a gothic, punk type style.

"Girls, I'm proud of you. Though I didn't want you to become hunters, you have a natural talent with it." Jane stated, holding her arms out to her Grandchildren. They smiled, stepping into an embrace. "It runs in the family Grams. " Mel stated, grinning broadly as she and Ellie pulled from the hug.

Jane laughed softly and nodded. "You two got your guns, bullets? Everything you need?" She questioned, frowning in worry. She didn't want her grandchildren to get hurt, much less killed. They were going into a dangerous lifestyle. Sometimes, even those who aren't possessed or demons, they can be a persons biggest threat.

Mel nodded, grinning. She glanced out the window, looking at a large, freshly washed yellow hummer. On the side was a three painted in black, due to her love of the movie, Zombieland. Her favorite character in that movie had been Tallahassee, hence why upon entering her room one would find posters of the actor. She was practically in love with that man. Ellie actually found it cute how her sister was so fond of an actor. It was a completely normal thing, for a teenage girl who wasn't normal in the least. That tiny bit f normality was comforting.

"Don't worry Grams, everything is in the truck. I promise, we're good for a while. We'll stop by if we need any more supplies." Mel assured the elderly woman as she and her twin turned, heading out the door. They waved over their shoulder before shutting the door behind them. The two grinned at each other, laughing and shoving each other playfully as they walked to Mel's precious hummer.

Jane looked out the window, watching the two sisters as they jumped into the hummer. From the house she could hear it as Mel turned on the radio, blaring Kid Rocks song, Cocky. The two girls could be seen grinning as Mel swung around so she could go down the long drive.

"Well Ellie, where shall we go for our first official job?" Melinda questioned over the music, glancing to her sister who was looking over a newspaper. Ellie grinned, glancing over. "It doesn't matter Mel, we're free! Oh, oh! This one in Arizona looks interesting." Mel laughed along with her sister, shaking her head.

"So long as we're on our own, it doesn't matter what we do."

The siblings found that they much more enjoyed the challenge of cases without their Grandmother. Usually, they didn't go to her. If they could, they would go to the family friend, Bobby for help. Sadly for them, it seemed he was caught up with something else, helping another pair of hunters. Siblings like the twins were, only these two were males and they weren't exactly twins either. It was slightly frustrating when they called and he was busy doing research for these two, or he was on a hunt with them. His phone line would even be busy some times.

When Bobby did bother talking to them it sometimes ended in conversations about the brothers, and the two found themselves rather amused. Those two sounded completely and totally hopeless. From what it seemed, one was an egotistical flirt, rocker type guy. He sounded like the kind of guy who would try to get into their pants if he met them. The other sounded like a very intellectual college boy. Rather trust worthy, but he sounded like he tried way too hard to be serious. According to Bobby, the second was only acting as a hunter due to the death of his college sweet heart. It was adorable, an endearing factor.

The girls never actually got to meet the boys, and never even spoke to them over the phone. Anything and everything they knew was relayed to them by Bobby when he would whine and grump about the boys being hopeless cases, getting into more trouble then they could ever hope to handle. Though apparently, they always manage to get the job done, even if by the skin of their necks.

Ellie's phone suddenly blared loud, screeching for their attention. The two girls were sleepy, Mel having trouble keeping her eyes open. Ellie had already been asleep even. This was understandable, as it was about nine o'clock at night, and they had been driving since the night beforet. Ellie jolted awake, making Mel suddenly feel perfectly energized from the shock. "Answer it!"

"Hey Bobby, what's up?" Mel glanced over from the driver seat of her baby, the yellow hummer of the Shackles twins. She frowned, seeing that her sister was on the phone with Bobby, and he needed something. "We're in Nevada, what's up? " Ellie's eyes widened a bit before she grinned. Mel's frown deepened due to intense curiosity. "Alright Bobby, we're heading over there. Don't worry, we'll help."

Mel whined as Ellie hung up the phone. "Well, what does he need? Come on, come one, what does he need?" Ellie laughed at her sister's eager and curious tone. "Watch the road before you run us into a ditch!" Ellie scolded, her grin growing. "Anyways, Bobby says his little boys need help. He can't help them right now, so he wants us to go." She chirped, fidgeting in her seat excitedly.

At this Mel laughed. "Awesome! So, where am I driving?" Mel questioned, looking to Ellie. "LA. Can I drive?" Melinda paused, looking at her sister. For a moment she was silent as she looked back to the road. He lips were twitching as she held back the urge to laugh. However, the urge was to strong and she had to pull into a gas station so she could laugh without wrecking her precious hummer. Ellie scowled and smacked her sister's arm.

"Oh come on Ellie. This is my baby, when have I ever let you drive her? "

"You sound like a dude!"

"Hey! I do not sound like a guy!"

"Then let me drive!"

The sibling stared each other down before both burst into a fit of laughter. Mel gave in, stepping down out of the hummer as Ellie did the same. They switched seats. Instantly, Ellie switched the CD to one for Within Temptation. Mel didn't mind however, they both actually had rather similar tastes in music. Though Mel did like country more then Ellie did.

They looked to one another and grinned before Ellie tore out of the gas station parking lot, always one to speed. Mel held on tight to the 'oh shit bar' as the hummer nearly tipped onto two wheels. "You better not wreck, you here me? If you do, you're paying for the parts to fix it!"

"So, what's the job?" Mel questioned, raising an eyebrow. Ellie glanced to her and shrugged. "Some kind of demon I think. They're having trouble drawing it out, figuring out who it is." She explained, sighing softly.

Melinda frowned and slouched in her seat, finding a way to get comfortable. They would be driving through the night before they actually got there.

"Hey, hey, don't go to sleep, get the map! I don't know how to get there, and I know you don't." Mel had already closed her eyes by the time Ellie had yelled at her. She grumbled and whined in complaint, opening to glove box. Inside was a road map, and a small accordion folder of IDs. Mel grabbed the map, pulling it open.

The sisters drove all through the night, they only stopped at eight the next morning to grab gas and food. Mel took back her spot at the drivers' seat, ignoring Ellie's protests. After that they continued to drive on to LA. It would be their first time there actually, and both girls were excited.

Once in town the girls had to call on Bobby, ask him just where the boys would be. To their relief, it wasn't a total dump of a motel, though all motels were dumps. The girls looked at the motel from their truck, frowning. They looked to one another for a moment before stepping out of the hummer. Mel patted its hood as she went by, heading to the boys room.

"Bobby did tell them we were coming right?" Ellie asked, raising an eyebrow. Melinda just shrugged and raked her knuckles over the rather cheap wood door.

For a moment the girls just stood there, no one answered the door. They were about ready to walk away when the door opened rather quickly, and there stood a man with a leather jacket. He grinned at them, leaning against the door. "What can I do for you two?" His gaze trailed over their bodies and the girls laughed softly.

"Nice try Dean. It's more like, what can we do for you two?" Melinda and Ellie pushed their way into the Motel room, looking around. Well, the boys were defiantly doing some research. Finally, they looked to where the Winchester boys stood, Dean now by his brother. Both looked confused, cautious. They had drawn guns, pointing them at the girls. The twins looked to the guns then to each other. "Well, looks like he didn't tell them." "Either that or these buffoons don't check their messages."

The Winchester boys watched them, trying to evaluate just what was going on. "Who are you two?" Dean glared harshly at them as he asked about them. In return the girls ceased the laughter they had broken into. They looked to one another and frowned. Well this wasn't the greeting they had expected, not at all. Melinda huffed loudly, irritable. "They really don't know. This is ridiculous." She brushed her bangs aside, rolling her eyes.

"We're the Shackles twins." The confused stare was not comforting. Had Bobby never talked about them to the boys? Obviously not. "Bobby sent us?" This didn't spark any recognition from them.

"Bobby didn't tell us he was sending anyone…" Sam frowned deeply, his puppy eyes contemplating the appearance of the girls. He tried thinking what they could be, tried analyzing them.

The girls shared a look and moment of silent conversation. They shook their heads in unison and turned identical green eyes on Sam and Dean. "Obviously he either didn't call, or you two don't know how to check voice mail. Why don't you try checking, hm?" It was more likely Bobby would tell them, which left it to them not checking their messages.

Sam was the first to take the chance to check his phone. He frowned, seeing something there. Looking to the girls he pressed a button and placed the phone to his ear. After a moment he pulled the device from his head, shaking his head. "I don't know how we didn't hear the phone go off, but Bobby did call Dean." He lowered his gun hesitantly. Dean, however, wasn't so eager to trust.

"You have your proof, so put the firearms away!" Mel huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "We're here to give our fellow hunters a hand." She insisted, rolling her eyes.

Sam was about to try and reason with his brother, talk him into putting his gun away. Dean wasn't having any of it. He shook his head and his jaw tightened stubbornly. "You two don't look like much. How are you going to help?" Though it most likely wasn't intended, Deans comment came off sexist. The girls narrowed their eyes darkly at him.

Mel unfolded her arms and took a warning step forward. Seeing the threat, Dean's gun trained on her. "Want me to SHOW you how wrong you are?" Ellie grabbed Mel's shoulder to prevent the girl from trying to go through with a silent threat. She scoffed at Dean, sneering darkly as she held back Mel. "Look, from what we hear, you need all the help you can get. You boys are a hopeless case."

It was evident Dean wasn't expecting to hear that. He scowled at them, faltering for a moment. "Look, we'll help you find your demon. Then we will be on our merry way." Ellie stated, making a promise to him. The two seemed to be at a stand off, staring each other down. It wasn't until Dean put his gun back in its holster that the winner was obvious. Ellie grinned, releasing Mel, who had calmed down enough to not attempt attacking Dean Winchester.

"Good boy. Now, let's talk about this case, shall we?" Ellie was intentionally teasing Dean, smirking with a cocky air about her. The older Winchester was obviously irritated by this. He glared at her, obviously having to use self control to keep from cussing. Mel simply giggled at this, heading over to the bed and sitting at the edge of it. "Come come, don't get your panties in a twist." This only succeeded to further irritate Dean.

It was very clear that this was going to be a long job. The relationship the girls had with these boys didn't seem to be starting off right. Certainly under different circumstances they would get along much better. Perhaps if they had met in a bar, Ellie and Dean would spot each other and flirt away. Sam and Mel would be off to the side, shaking their heads and sipping their respective drinks.


End file.
